Pranks on Berk
by BeyondTheClouds777
Summary: Snotlout, Fishlegs and the twins are up against Hiccup and Astrid, pranking them as much as they possibly can. But as time wears on, Hofferson and Haddock have had enough of it. So, together, they plan the perfect revenge: The Ultimate Prank.
1. Chapter 1

**I know! This is THE SHORTEST chapter to ANY fanfiction I have EVER written, but I wanted to start it somehow, and I'm still thinking about some epic pranking ideas. By the way, if you have any, PLEASE PM ME AND TELL ME! I need them! :D This should be a pretty funny fic... :D **

**This was requested by dortordirk, and I would like to thank the user for the suggestion. This story's for you, and all else who wish to read it. You guys are awesome. :) If you have ideas, tell me please! I need them badly! :) **

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Fishlegs twirled his fingers around his other hand nervously as he watched Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut arrive at the scene.

"Of course it is!" said Snotlout. "This is going to be epic!"

"Couldn't it wait until morning?" said Fishlegs. "I mean...it's _midnight_, for goodness sake."

"But we have to do this before Hiccup and Astrid wake up," said Snotlout. "Besides, Fishlegs, you love pranks."  
"I know, but-"

"Come on, Fishlegs," Snotlout groaned. "These pranks are completely harmless! Besides, it's just for laughs!"

"But will Hiccup and Astrid laugh at these?" asked Fishlegs.

"Well, they won't be _too _thrilled," said Snotlout, "but I mean...they can get us _back_. I mean...April Fools day is tomorrow, and you know we always extend the normal one day of pranking to one week of pranking."  
"I'm just not so sure," said Fishlegs.

"If it gets dangerous," said Snotlout, "we'll stop. Or..._you'll _stop. Okay? Plus, like I said, these pranks aren't going to _hurt _any body! They're harmless! Absolutely harmless!"

"Okay," said Fishlegs, "but if it gets too dramatic and extreme, I'm going to stop, _and _tell Hiccup and Astrid all of your pranking ideas."

"Sure," said Snotlout. "But it won't go that far. Or...will it?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I know! This is my FIRST (and probably only) update today! :( I AM SO SORRY! It was my brother's birthday, and we were busy like crazy! We were gone most the day, and when we got back, I was writing a paper for school, and I just got...you know how it is. :) But I'll do a lot more updating tomorrow, don't worry! I'll make it up to you! :D Now, some shout outs!: **

**freyathefearless: I AM SO GLAD YOU LIKED IT! And yes, thank you for reminding me about that "Complete" sign. I'm relatively new to Fanfiction (Saturday will be One Month of fanficing for me), and still learning all the drills and stuff. But thanks! :D AND, about your prank idea...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Astrid could plot revenge against Snotlout, and act all affectionate and stuff, and just plain old drive Snotlout up the wall! :) Have you seen "Free Scauldy"? Astrid kind of does it in that episode...I'll probably do it in Chapter 3! :D Thanks for the suggestion! Love it! And yes, Queen Cliffy will continue as fast as she can. :D **

**Guest: Thanks! Glad you like the story! I'm keepin' it up! **

**Jesusfreak: Thanks! Glad you liked "Stranded." It was probably one of my favorite fanfictions to write, mainly because I like the fanfictions where Hiccup relies on Astrid, and then it flips back around and Astrid relies on Hiccup. Perfect picture of friendship. :) **

**amillipede: Let the pranks begin! HAHAHAHAHA! **

**Midnight' Dragon Conqueror: Thanks! Glad you think it's awesome! That's awesome! :D **

**Guest (#2): Yep! I'm keepin it up! Love writing! XD **

Hiccup's mistake: he forgot what day it was.

He woke up that morning to find Toothless licking him, just begging for an early morning flight. Hiccup patted Toothless' head and ran down the stairs, Toothless in tow.

Hiccup opened his front door and walked out, but then something freezing cold drenched him entirely. He gasped as he heard laughing come from above him. He looked up to see Ruffnut and Tuffnut on the roof, shaking the remaining water out of a bucket.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Hiccup, shaking some of the water off him.

"AHA!" shouted Tuffnut. "April fools!"

"April..." Hiccup smacked his forehead. "Guys, it's like...five o'clock in the morning. Couldn't you guys have waited until it at least warmed up a little?"

"What's the fun in that?" asked Tuffnut.

"Fine," said Hiccup. "Meet us at the academy at the regular time, though, okay?"  
It was only one prank; he could let it go. Besides, the twins _loved _April Fools day. He couldn't tell them not to prank anyone, it would ruin their day.

He mounted Toothless, ignoring his soaking wet clothes, and told Toothless to take off. The Night Fury obeyed, flying into the cloudless, morning sky.

...

A few hours later, Hiccup landed Toothless in front of the academy and walked in. It was bright now, the chill of the morning replaced by a slightly warm breeze. Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout and Fishlegs were waiting in the academy with their dragons, but Astrid wasn't there yet.

"Where's Astrid?" asked Hiccup.

"I don't know," said Snotlout casually. "Shouldn't you know?"

"SNOTLOUT!" shouted a voice from behind. Hiccup turned around, seeing Stormfly fly into the academy, a fuming Astrid on her back.

Astrid's hair was..._black_? Oh no. Hiccup knew it. One of Snotlout's dumb pranks.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" shouted Astrid, jumping off Stormfly and racing towards Snotlout. Hiccup grabbed her and held her back as she thrashed wildly, but eventually calmed down.

"Okay, what did you do?" asked Hiccup to Snotlout.

"Well," said Snotlout, "the twins told me the water thing they did on you barely fazed you, so we did something more..._drastic _on Astrid."

"YOU FILLED A BUCKET WITH POWDERED CHARCOAL AND BOOBYTRAPPED MY FRONT DOOR!" shouted Astrid angrily. "WHAT DO YOU SAY TO THAT!?"

"Uh...April Fools?" said Snotlout.

"Oh..." Hiccup groaned, slapping his forehead. "D-do you guys seriously have to go through all this for pranks? I mean...seriously, guys!"

"Aww, come on, Hiccup," said Snotlout. "It's not like you can't prank us back."

"But that's just it!" said Hiccup. "April Fools day just seems like a day where we have excuses for getting into one another's throats! And the whole idea of 'prank me back,'" he made quotation marks with his fingers to emphasize the three words, "sounds like revenge, something I'm not totally accustomed to."

"Rrrright," said Snotlout. "Well, you do that, I'm going to do prank someone else! Come on, guys!" he called to the three behind him, and they followed him out. Once they flew away on their dragons, Astrid turned to Hiccup.

"You're just going to let all _this_," she gestured to her hair, "go?"

"For now," said Hiccup. "If they do anything else that drastic, I'll have to do something."

Astrid knew what he was thinking. "And you'll enjoy that _something_, won't you?" she asked, smirking.

"More or less," said Hiccup. "I still hate the idea of revenge, but if it's what it takes to stop their pranks, I guess revenge will do." He smiled back at Astrid. Not all of her hair was black; a few strands were still blonde.

Hiccup couldn't imagine what the Twins, Snotlout and Fishlegs had up their sleeves. Who was their next target?


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, my FIRST update today! Time for me to make up for all the chapters I didn't post yesterday. :) Get ready! Now, some shout-outs: **

**Guest: Wow! That's quite a compliment! Thank you! :) Yeah, I think October is a pretty common birthday month for some reason. Most the people I know have birthdays in October. I don't know. XD **

**snoopykid: Nope. Not going to go too well not, will it? :D Hopefully the twins and Snotlout are smart enough to know their limits. :D HAHAHAHAHA! Not that they would care...:) **

**Anyways, enough of my rambling! Chapter 3! YAY! :D Enjoy! **

By the next day, Astrid had finally gotten the black charcoal out of her hair. She was relieved it didn't take too much to get it out. It took a while, but not too long.

She walked out her door that day, hoping Snotlout and the twins didn't go over April Fools, which they usually did. Instead of having one day, they go up to one week of pranks.

Astrid was tired of their pranks. She didn't know what others he had pulled on other people, but she was relieved they didn't seem to be targeting her that morning. She couldn't help but wonder, though. If they weren't targeting her, who were they targeting?

She went over to Stormfly's stable and pet the dragon's muzzle. Stormfly cooed happily as Astrid mounted her back. Stormfly walked out of the stable and took to the air, heading towards the academy.

When she landed, she got off Stormfly and walked inside, but she slipped on something, and fell flat on her back. She heard Snotlout and the twins laughing, and then stood up.

She found the floor in front of the door was covered in Zippleback saliva. She was steaming mad at the pranksters now. She brushed off her skirt, and stormed over to Snotlout and the twins.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" she yelled.

"Day after April Fools?" Snotlout offered.

"It's not FUNNY anymore, Snotlout!" said Astrid. "Someone could get hurt! By the way..." she said, looking behind Snotlout and the twins, "where's Fishlegs?"

"Uh..." said Snotlout. "My name is Snotlout, I live on the island of Berk..."

"AGH!" Astrid stumped her foot angrily, turning and storming away from them. She walked outside and filled a bucket with dirt. She took it back into the academy and dumped part of it on the floor where the dragon spit was so at least whoever came in next wouldn't slip. Then, she took the remaining dirt, walked over to Snotlout, and dumped it over his head.

"Enough with the pranks," she hissed.

Just then, a Night Fury call filled the air. Instead of going in the front door, Toothless barreled in between the chains that made up the roof of the academy. Hiccup dismounted.

Astrid had never seen him so _angry _before, besides that time the twins and Snotlout weren't listening when he was trying to train them during that terrible freeze over on Berk. The ends of his hair looked burned, and there were scratches on his face.

"SNOTLOUT!" he shouted, walking over to his cousin. "What did you GAIN from doing THAT!?"

"So...I take it what Fishlegs did worked?" asked Snotlout.

"It was _your idea_," said Hiccup. "I know it was. Fishlegs told me, but I knew it before he did. Why?"

Hiccup frowned, rolled his eyes, and then mounted Toothless again, telling the Night Fury to take off. He did, leaving the academy. Astrid couldn't help but wonder what made him so mad. She ran outside, jumped on Stormfly, and the Nadder took off in the direction Hiccup and Toothless went in.

"Hiccup!" shouted Astrid.

"What?" said Hiccup.

"What did he do?" asked Astrid.

"What did he do what?" asked Hiccup.

"You know what I'm talking about," said Astrid.

Hiccup sighed. "He put eels everywhere," he said. "Toothless was panicking, and I spend the entire morning trying to calm him down. Took a few tumbles," he flicked a piece of singed hair away from his face, "obviously."

"You want to get some revenge?" asked Astrid.

Hiccup turned to her. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"You know what I mean," said Astrid.

"I can't prank them," said Hiccup.

"Yes you can!" said Astrid. "You're _supposed _to prank them back when they prank you! That's the joy of April Fools!"

"But eels?" Hiccup shook his head. "It seems a _little _extreme, Astrid."

"Then let's pick something new we could do," said Astrid. "The ultimate prank!"

"The ultimate prank?" said Hiccup, smiling. "Is it wrong to think that that's the best idea I've heard all week?"

"I don't think so!" said Astrid. "So...you're in?"

Hiccup smiled the way he did while thinking of a scheme. "I'm in."


	4. Chapter 4

**This is where Astrid and Hiccup finally get their plan for revenge ready. Oooooooooh. This ain't gonna be good for the others, now will it? XD It should be hilarious! So, this is my SECOND update today. I'm making up for all the other chapters I didn't write yesterday. :) Actually, we'll probably finish this story by tonight. :D You know me. I start a story and I just gotta...update it. You know. It's who I am! :D Here's chapter 4!**

Astrid and Hiccup got up at midnight to get the plan ready, before the pranksters woke up to prank them again.

"So, you know what to do, right?" said Hiccup.

"Yeah," said Astrid. "This is so exciting!"

"I know," said Hiccup. He paused. "Is that wrong?"

"No!" said Astrid.

"I don't know," said Hiccup. "I've never actually pranked someone before."

"Yeah, I know," said Astrid. "But you can't back out on me now!"

"I don't plan to," said Hiccup. "Now, I've made sure this prank is completely evidence free. The next day, they won't even have a single clue to show them that what happened really happened."

"Perfect," said Astrid, rubbing her hands together. Hiccup looked at her, confused, before turning back to the paper he was doodling on.

"Okay," he said, running his charcoal pencil across the sheet, "you know what to do. And then, I'll do my part. Got it?"

"Got it!" said Astrid. "Ooooh this is so awesome!"

"Shh," said Hiccup. "Okay, go do your thing."

Astrid walked out of the forge where they were working, mounted Stormfly, and then flew off to Snotlout's house. She jumped through the window, and shook Snotlout awake.

"Wake up!" shouted Astrid. "Hiccup's called an emergency meeting at the academy! Come on!"

"A what?" said Snotlout.

"An emergency meeting!" Astrid repeated, trying to make her voice sound as desperate as possible. "Come on!"

Snotlout got up, walked outside, and mounted Hookfang. Once he was heading to the academy, Astrid went to Fishlegs' house, and the twins' house. She told them each the same thing.

After Fishlegs flew off to the academy, Astrid flew there herself on Stormfly. It was dark, the full moon giving off tremendous amounts of light. It was the perfect night for their prank.

Hiccup arrived two minutes after the others, trying to keep a straight face.

"I have called this emergency meeting, because there is a legend," said Hiccup. "A legend of a dragon, called the Duraflame."

"Pfft," said Snotlout. "Duraframe."

Hiccup looked up at him. If Astrid didn't know better, she would have thought he was serious, but he went over the prank with her, so she knew he was only pretending to be so solemn.

"You think this is _funny_, Snotlout?" he hissed. Snotlout closed his mouth instantly. "The Duraflame Dragon only comes on the second night after April Fools day," said Hiccup.

"Why hasn't it come before?" asked Fishlegs, his voice wavering.

"Because it might not have known of Berk before," said Hiccup. "There are three signs that will signal the approach of the Duraflame. Sign number one; you will hear clattering, and there will be nothing to make the sound. Sign number two; the trees will whistle in strange tunes. Sign number three; people will start disappearing."

"Disappearing!?" exclaimed Fishlegs nervously.

"Yes," said Hiccup. "Disappearing. I just recently heard about this Duraflame, and I wanted to warn you. If you see any of the three signs...even if it's nothing...I want you to come and get me and Astrid at once. If we're still here."

Astrid herself was getting a little spooked. Hiccup was good at stuff like that. He normally didn't do stuff like this, but when he did, he really creeped Astrid out. Big time.

"What does the Duraflame look like?" asked Tuffnut.

"It is solid black," said Hiccup. "Almost like a Night Fury. It is silent...a silent killer. It takes you, and anyone who's been taken by the Duraflame has never been seen again."

"Blah blah blah!" said Snotlout. "Like that could ever really happen!"

"Are you _mocking _me, Snotlout?" asked Hiccup. Snotlout stopped laughing. Astrid almost gasped. She knew Hiccup was just doing it for part of the prank, but he was beginning to creep her out.

"If you don't believe me," said Hiccup, "if the Duraflame is coming, the signs should start appearing. Heed my words, Snotlout," said Hiccup in a warning sort of voice. "I am serious."

"Yeah, nice try," said Snotlout. "Where'd you say we could find this thing?"

"It will come tomorrow, same time," said Hiccup. "If it comes, that is. Tonight and tomorrow evening, the signs should start appearing. And then at midnight, the Duraflame will appear."

"Fine," said Snotlout. "Come on, you guys. Let's go see about this Duraflame."

As Fishlegs, Snotlout and the twins mounted their dragons and flew off, Hiccup and Astrid turned to each other, waited until the others were out of sight, and then extended a hand to the other, and shook.

"You got the tins ready?" asked Hiccup.

"You bet I do!" said Astrid. She went over to the wall of the academy and picked up some metal bars and tin buckets. "This is going to be awesome!"


	5. Chapter 5

**SO...this is my THIRD update today. If I try, I betcha I can finish this story by tonight. ;) Let me see if I can do it! :D So, here's chapter 5! **

Snotlout and the others flew into the woods on Raven Point and dismounted their dragons.

"Could you believe him?" Snotlout asked, laughing. "A Duraflame dragon! Dragon of legend. Ha!"

"I don't know, Snotlout," said Fishlegs. "Hiccup seemed pretty serious about the whole thing."

"He really did, Snotlout," said Ruffnut.

"Well, that's why we're here," said Snotlout. "What did he say were the three signs again?"

"Clattering," said Fishlegs, touching one of his fingers, "strange tunes coming from the trees," he counted it off on a second finger, "and then people vanishing."

"See?" said Snotlout. "Three signs! Who's ever heard of clattering noises when there's no one to make them? Hiccup's just trying to scare us, that's all!"

"You really think so?" asked Fishlegs, his voice wavering.

"I know so!" said Snotlout. "He's my cousin, after all! I know how he acts!"

Snotlout and the others walked into the woods. The trees cast eerie shadows everywhere, blocking out the light given by the full moon.

"See?" said Snotlout. "I told you it was nothing!"

At that moment, they heard a _PAM_ sound, followed by a _CLINK_, and then a _CLAMP _and then a _PAM _again.

They froze in mid-step. The dragons froze as well, but didn't make any growling or anything.

"They don't see a threat," said Fishlegs. "Strange clattering noises with no one to make them..."

_CLUNK. CLOP. CLAMP. CLINK. PAM. MAM. BAM. ClUP. CLANK. KLANG. _

"Ah!" shouted Fishlegs, running over to Meatlung and jumping on said dragon. "It's the first sign of the Duraflame dragon!"

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" shouted Snotlout, jumping on Hookfang. The twins jumped on their Zippleback, and they took to the sky.

"Let's not tell Astrid and Hiccup about this," said Snotlout. "If we do...we'll never hear the end of it. If they ask, just tell them we didn't find anything."

The rest of them nodded. Except Fishlegs, who decided that he should tell Hiccup and Astrid as soon as he could.

...

Hiccup and Astrid jumped down from their hiding places behind various objects, a metal bar in one hand, a tin bucket in the other. They were beaming with smiles and short laughs.

"I think they believe us now," said Hiccup.

"Me too," said Astrid. "This is so clever, Hiccup. They'll never do another April Fools prank again!"

"Won't that be something?" said Hiccup, almost dreamily. "So...you got the Singing Terrible Terrors for tomorrow night's sign, right?"

"Yes!" said Astrid. "And I know Fishlegs is gonna tell us that he heard something. You just know it, it's obvious. So, I was thinking, after he tells us, we can agree to come with them to see the second sign. After the Singing Terrible Terrors do their stuff, me and you will run off and hide with our dragons."

"The third sign," said Hiccup. "Love it!"

"Yeah," said Astrid. "Let's get these things back to the village before someone realizes we're gone."

"Agreed," said Hiccup. They whistled to their dragons, who were also hiding in the forest, and the two came bounding. Hiccup and Astrid mounted them, and they flew off, back to the village.

Astrid went to her house, and Hiccup went to his house. Toothless barreled through the window, and Hiccup jumped off.

"Do you like this, bud?" he asked the dragon. Toothless nodded.

"Yeah, I guess it's kind of nice," said Hiccup. "Maybe this will finally get Snotlout and the others to stop pranking. Just wipe the idea off their memory so that they never even _think _of pulling another prank."

Toothless nodded, running his tongue over his rider's face. Hiccup made a noise of disgust, but he was used to dragon slobber by now.

"Goodnight, bud," he told the dragon. "Tomorrow evening is where the ultimate prank finally gets pulled."


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, Chapter 6! Okay, so, we're going to see some family today, so I probably won't be able to finish the fanfiction tonight, but tomorrow afternoon, when I start updating, it'll be done before you know it. :) My FORTH update today, enjoy chapter 6! :D**

"I SAW THE FIRST SIGN!"

"Whoa, Fishlegs, calm down!" Hiccup put his hands out in front of him as if expecting something to smash into him. He looked to Astrid, and winked. She winked back.

"What do you mean 'first sign'?" asked Astrid.

"The first sign to the Duraflame dragon!" said Fishlegs. "The clattering noises without anyone to make them!"

"Okay," said Hiccup. "You really heard something?"

"YES!" said Fishlegs. "And they heard it too!" He pointed to Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, who were standing by their dragons, obviously trying to pretend they weren't listening.

"Oh really?" asked Hiccup, turning to Snotlout and the twins. "Is that so? Anything you'd like to share, Snotlout?"

"We heard some noises in the woods," said Snotlout. "It doesn't mean the Duraflame is going to attack!"

"It's the first sign," said Hiccup. "But you do have a point. It could have just been your imagination."

"So what do you think we should do?" asked Astrid, trying to make her voice sound desperate and fearful.

"I suggest we head out to Raven Point tonight, when the Second Sign is put into place," said Hiccup.

"What about the third sign?" asked Fishlegs.

"Follows shortly after the second one," said Hiccup. "Maybe an hour or so afterwards. And then...the Duraflame appears."

"Ha!" said Snotlout, determined to keep his pride together. "Just you wait! We'll go out tonight, and there will be NOTHING!"

But Hiccup knew Snotlout and the others were afraid. How'd he know? Because they didn't pull any pranks that afternoon.

...

Evening came sooner than later. The youths were standing inside the academy, mounted on their dragons. Hiccup looked up. The moon was straight over their heads. Midnight.

"Okay, you guys ready?" he asked the others.

"Pfft," said Snotlout. "Ready to prove you wrong."

"If you insist," said Hiccup. He patted Toothless, and the Night Fury took off, followed by the other riders and their dragons. They flew to Raven Point, and the dragons landed, allowing their riders to dismount and look around.

"The second sign," said Hiccup, "is the strange whistling sounds. Listen closely, gang. If you hear anything, don't scream. You could give the Duraflame a first target."

They each walked forward, Hiccup looking constantly to Astrid, her doing the same. He nodded after making sure no one was looking, and Astrid cupped her hands around her mouth and performed a dragon call such as no one had heard before.

The youths yanked their heads around, obviously not realizing that the sound came from Astrid.

"What was THAT!?" Ruffnut exclaimed nervously.

Then, noises flooded from the treetops, coming in different noises, rhythms, and tunes. The dragon riders froze in their position, looking around.

"Noises coming from trees," said Fishlegs. "The second sign!"

"Okay, no one panic," said Hiccup, winking at Astrid after making sure none but her could see it. "We're going to split up. Fishlegs and Snotlout, take Hookfang and Meatlung with you and check out the South end of Raven Point. Ruffnut, Tuffnut, take Barf and Belch to the North end. Astrid, Toothless, Stormfly and I will check the West end, and then we'll meet back at the East end. Got it?"

"Got it," the others replied. They went off to their assigned locations.

Astrid giggled as soon as she was sure the others were too far away to hear her.

"What's so funny?" asked Hiccup.

"Just the fact that they're buying all this," said Astrid.

Hiccup nodded briefly. "Just do your stuff," he said.

They landed on the West end of Raven Point and lead their dragons over to the assigned hiding places. After the dragons were hidden completely, Astrid and Hiccup got down with them.

"Okay, Astrid, ready?" asked Hiccup.

"Yeah," said Astrid.

"Make it sound convincing."

"You go first."

"What? Why?"

"No reason."

"Fine."

Hiccup took in a breath, and screamed. Astrid couldn't suppress her smile as she joined in.

After about five seconds, they quieted.

"Now what?" asked Astrid.

"Easy," said Hiccup. "We wait ten minutes...and then it's my turn."


	7. Chapter 7

**My FIFTH update today. Enjoy chapter 7! :) **

Snotlout, Fishlegs and the twins were instantly at the West side, where the screams came from. They were terrified.

"Where are Hiccup and Astrid?" asked Fishlegs.

"Not here, obviously!" said Snotlout.

"IT TOOK THEM!" shouted Tuffnut. "The Duraflame Dragon took them!"

"No, no!" shouted Snotlout. "The Duraflame didn't take them!"

"It's the third sign!" shouted Fishlegs desperately. "People will disappear! And then...and then the Duraflame appears. It...it _attacks_."

At that moment, the air seemed to turn into ice around them. They heard a noise coming from somewhere in the shadows. Turning in that direction, they saw it. A dark dragon, emerald eyes glowing in the darkness.

...

_**TEN MINUTES EARLIER**_**...**

"Okay," said Hiccup, "time's up. I'm going to go do my thing."

"Careful," said Astrid. "If they realize it's you, the plan will be ruined."

"They won't realize it's me," said Hiccup. "I am an expert on impersonating deep evil voices."

"Whatever," said Astrid. "And...for the record...you look good in black."

Hiccup smiled. He had changed into dark clothes only minutes earlier. He wore a shirt like his dark green one, only it was solid black. His leggings were also the same. He even brought some powdered charcoal to color his hair black (the prank Snotlout did on Astrid gave him the idea). He looked to Toothless, and the two emerged from their hiding place.

Hiccup was excited about getting back at them, mostly because they were vikings. It was natural to want to get someone back, but Hiccup also wanted to make the others stop with their pranks.

He mounted Toothless, and the dragon flew into the air, looking down. Hiccup watched as the other riders landed, and after a few moments of waiting, he flew down and landed Toothless in front of them.

...

_**NOW AGAIN...**_

Fishlegs, Snotlout and the twins stared at the dragon. It really _did _look like a Night Fury, just as Hiccup had described it. But it wasn't a Night Fury. It was a Duraflame.

The first thing they noticed was that there was someone mounted on top of the dragon. They couldn't see his face because of the darkness, and his clothes were dark, too.

The others were frozen for like, the third time in that past hour. The rider turned as if noticing them for the first time.

"Fishlegs Ingerman," said the rider in a deep voice. Fishlegs gasped. "Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston." Said pardons also gasped. "Snotlout Jorgenson."

They were panicking now.

"What have you done with our friends?" Snotlout suddenly snapped.

"Ah, yes, _them_," said the rider. "Astrid Hofferson, and Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. Such a peculiar name he has."

"Where are they!?" shouted Snotlout.

"Oh, yes," said the rider. "Of course. Where are they? Shouldn't you know? They're your friends? Aaah, right, but you haven't been treating them like friends, now, have you?"

"What do you mean?" asked Fishlegs, his voice wavering.

"You know exactly what I speak of, Fishlegs Ingerman," the rider went on; "the pranks, no matter how many times they asked you to stop, you didn't stop, did you? You have brought this upon yourselves. What have you got to say for yourself?"

Silence.

"I didn't think so." The rider sighed. "Tell you what," he said. "Your friends are unharmed, you know, but I am here, and I wish to hunt something. My Duraflame hasn't hunted for so long." The dragon growled in approval. "But...I can make you a deal."

"What deal?" asked Snotlout.

"Fine, Snotlout Jorgenson," said the rider. "Stop the pranks. Never again pull another one on anyone..._ever_. No revenge, even if your friends pull the trigger first, you do not follow in. If you promise me you can do that, maybe my Duraflame and I will go to another island."

"We promise!" they shouted in unison.

They didn't see his face, but the rider was smiling. "Good for you," he said. "Now...be gone with you."

The rider turned the Duraflame, and the two took off and were soon out of sight. Suddenly, Fishlegs, Snotlout, and the twins each heard and saw no more.


	8. Chapter 8

**Last chapter in this fanfiction! HOORAY! Now, as usual, some shout-outs:**

**QueenAurora: Yeah, me neither! LOL! **

**toothflyhiccstrid4eva: Here ya go! Last chapter! :) **

**hiccupfan54-HTTYD: Yeah, Hiccup is VERY intimidating when he wants to be. :) Kind of a cool/creepy trait. :) LOL! **

**ScarletNightFury: My thoughts exactly. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **

Hiccup flew back towards the West side on Toothless (or...what he pretended was the Duraflame). Astrid had set up the knock-out bombs, made from Zippleback gas and random herbs. As soon as Hiccup turned and took off, she used them to knock out the other riders. The dragons remained unfazed, not really sensing any danger.

Hiccup landed Toothless, and Astrid ran over to him

"THAT was AWESOME!" she shouted, punching him on the shoulder. "How'd you pull off that voice, though?"

"I told you, Astrid," said Hiccup, "I am very good at mimicking deep voices."

"What voice were you 'mimicking'?" asked Astrid.

"A mix between Dagur the Deranged, and Alvin the Treacherous," said Hiccup, dismounting Toothless and brushing some of the charcoal dust out of his hair, turning it from black back to auburn. "Do you think they bought it?"

"Oh, they _bought it _alright!" shouted Astrid. "So...we continue on with the plan?"  
"Yep," said Hiccup. He walked over to Hookfang and said, "Take Snotlout back home, will you, boy?"

Hookfang grunted, grabbing Snotlout by the back of his shirt, and then shooting into the sky, heading back towards the village. Hiccup did the same with Meatlung, Barf and Belch until just Astrid, Stormfly, Hiccup and Toothless remained at Raven Point.

"Well," said Hiccup, "I guess I should change out of these black clothes, and get the remaining charcoal out of my hair."

"No evidence, right?" said Astrid, smiling.

"Right," said Hiccup, mounting Toothless, Astrid mirroring him with Stormfly. "See you tomorrow. And remember," he added, "pretend it never happened."

...

Snotlout was surprised when he woke up _in his house_. The last thing he remembered seeing was the Duraflame and the mysterious rider taking off into the night, and then nothing.

He stood up. Although he would never admit it, he was worried about Hiccup and Astrid. He wanted to make sure that the rider was telling the truth about them being alright. He ran outside, mounted Hookfang, and then took off towards the academy.

Fishlegs and the twins woke up the same way Snotlout did, mounted their dragons, and headed towards the what used to be the kill ring. Hiccup and Astrid were already there, sending relief through the others.

"Hiccup! Astrid!" shouted Fishlegs as Meatlung flew in and allowed him to dismount. "You're alright!"

Hiccup and Astrid exchanged confused glances.

"Well, yeah, why wouldn't we be?" asked Hiccup.

"Are you sure _you guys_ are all right?" asked Astrid.

"What do you mean!?" asked Snotlout. "The...you guys were _captured_."

"Captured?" Hiccup and Astrid laughed as Hiccup spoke; "What do you mean _captured_? We were never captured."

"But...but the Duraflame took you," said Snotlout.

"A duraflame?" said Hiccup. "Snotlout, what are you talking about?"

"I don't think he knows," whispered Astrid.

"But...you told us about a legend!" said Ruffnut. "About a dragon...the three signs...the...the _rider_...he was scary! Like...really scary!"

"What in the _world_, Ruffnut?" asked Astrid. "What are you even talking about?"  
"Did you guys bash your head together one too many times?" asked Hiccup. "Or did you anger Hookfang again...or...yeah, Astrid's right. What in the _world_?"

"I...there was..." Snotlout stuttered. "Never mind. What are we doing today?"

"Nothing much," said Hiccup. "Probably a few basic search and rescue missions...maybe some target practice...different stuff."

"Okay," said Snotlout. "But first...could you give me a minute?"

He pushed the twins and Snotlout out of the academy, leaving Astrid and Hiccup inside.

Snotlout faced the three he had pulled out. "You guys saw what happened last night, didn't you?"  
"Yes," said Fishlegs, "but why don't Hiccup and Astrid know what happened?"  
"Because obviously it _didn't _happen," said Snotlout. "It was a dream. But if all four of us had the same dream, with a rider telling us not to pull pranks anymore...maybe we really _shouldn't _pull pranks anymore."

"I'm never pulling another prank for as long as I live," Tuffnut said.

"Yeah, me neither," said Ruffnut. "I really don't want to dream again about that Duraflame."

"I think we can all agree on that," said Snotlout.

Hiccup and Astrid smiled at each other as soon as Snotlout took the others out to talk to them. Hiccup extended his hand, and Astrid took it, giving it a firm shake before releasing it.

"I think we did it," said Hiccup.

"You think?" said Astrid, smirking.

Hiccup smiled. "Yep," he said. "Now let's get on with training."

_**THE END**_


End file.
